<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two To Tangle by Morpheus626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519981">Two To Tangle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626'>Morpheus626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Things Roger Kept [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This came from me thinking about the stupidest and/or silliest things the guys might have dared each other to do while drunk/partying over the years, and now here we are lol. Very silly, but hopefully fun for y’all to read!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Things Roger Kept [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two To Tangle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What have you done?” </p>
<p>“In all fairness to us, it is actually quite impressive,” Roger replied. “I certainly didn’t think it could be done, but then I didn’t trust my skill with this...” </p>
<p>Freddie sighed, and rolled out of bed. “That didn’t answer my question, Roger.” </p>
<p>“It was an answer,” Roger protested. “Can you just come over and help? We’re at Brian’s, a bit shit-faced-” </p>
<p>“I’m very shit-faced!” came Brian’s voice, echoing down the line. “Don’t lie to him!” </p>
<p>“I’m not lying to him!” Roger argued. “Why are you bragging about that anyway?” </p>
<p>“This hurts!” John’s voice now, sounding equally drunk, but much more irritated. </p>
<p>“Who’s hurt?” Freddie tried again. </p>
<p>In the meantime, Jim had woken, a look on his face asking quite clearly ‘what in the fuck is happening?’</p>
<p>Freddie could only shrug as there was the sound of a tussle, then a crash, and then the sound of the phone being dropped.</p>
<p>“They’re probably alright though, you think?” Jim asked as Freddie dressed, the phone call abandoned after no one on the other end had picked up their phone again. </p>
<p>“I have no idea,” Freddie admitted. “Hopefully? They’re all alive, and drunk, if nothing else.” </p>
<p>“You’ll call if you need help?” </p>
<p>“What would you plan on doing?</p>
<p>“Depends on what you find when you get there,” Jim shrugged. “How bad it is. If we need to call any families, inform them of causalities-” </p>
<p>Freddie laughed. “I don’t think it’ll be that terrible.” </p>
<p>“Do you put it past them?” Jim asked, but he smiled, the joke evident in his voice. </p>
<p>“I’ll call if I need back-up,” Freddie said, and gave him a kiss. “And besides, Phoebe is driving me over, he can be part of the cavalry as well.” </p>
<p>“Lord help us if we need more than the three of us,” Jim said. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The door to Brian’s home was unlocked, as if he was a medic coming to attend an emergency. </p>
<p>And honestly, he wasn’t sure if he shouldn’t be treating it like that. </p>
<p>But instead of injury or blood, he found them in the sitting room. </p>
<p>“What in the fuck have you done?” </p>
<p>“So, it started with a bet that I couldn’t braid hair, because Rory will surely need my help with that someday,” Roger said. “Her hair’ll be long enough for it before you know it. Anyway-” </p>
<p>“I said prove it,” Brian interrupted. “And I do regret that now, I’d like that noted.” </p>
<p>“...noted,” Freddie sighed. “I think I can guess the rest of this.” </p>
<p>“No, let us tell it!” Roger said. “Then I said ‘well, let me braid your hair then, I’ll prove it.’ And John pipes up-” </p>
<p>“Can it also be noted that I regret what I said?” John asked, trying to sip at the beer bottle in his hand. “Because I do very much so.” </p>
<p>“Are we in fucking court?” Freddie sighed, exasperated. “Sure, yes, duly noted. I’ll dictate this all to Jim later at home and have him send you all a copy of the report.” </p>
<p>“I’d rather not have any reminder of this, thanks,” Brian said. “But yes, John said to make it a challenge, and since my hair is curls and he’s got his perm-” </p>
<p>“You decided to have him braid your hair into John’s,” Freddie finished, staring at the two of them, their necks looking painfully cricked due to the set of not terrible, but not great, braids done to keep them attached by the hair. “I...I might actually be almost speechless. Well done.” </p>
<p>“Just help, please,” John begged. “This hurts so fucking bad, I swear to God, how is it trouble every time we drink together. How does this keep happening?” </p>
<p>“I mean, I have some ideas,” Freddie replied. </p>
<p>“If you had been here, this probably wouldn’t have happened,” Brian fussed. </p>
<p>“Now now,” Freddie scolded. “I don’t get on any of you for wanting to be with your families, do I? Turning down the occasional invite to spend time because you want to be around a spouse and the kids?” </p>
<p>“No,” Brian mumbled. “Sorry.” </p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry, it’s alright,” Freddie sighed. “This, however...I don’t want to say we need scissors-” </p>
<p>“No!” Brian and John spoke as one, and he jumped. </p>
<p>“Fucking hell, no scissors then. At least for right now, because...god I do love you all, but why? Why this? The two worst hair textures in the band to try this little experiment on...” </p>
<p>“Scissors would make it easier,” Roger muttered as Freddie started to tackle the mess, and he winced as Freddie slapped at his leg. </p>
<p>“You’re the one who did this! You don’t get to make the scissors decision!” Freddie spat. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. I’m sorry, but really, Roger.” </p>
<p>But Roger was pouting, and far too drunk to be responding like the adult he normally was, and he sunk down in his chair before putting his sunglasses back on. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Freddie said, to hide his growing panic. Any attempt to work on the braids seemed to make it worse, but he couldn’t be sure. “We’re calling in an expert.” </p>
<p>“No one else can know about this,” John said darkly. “Freddie-” </p>
<p>“I’m just calling Jim!” Freddie said. “Goodness, you act like we’d have to kill whoever I called so they could never tell anyone about this.” </p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t know it was Jim you were going to call,” John replied. </p>
<p>“Are you suggesting we would have killed anyone else I might have called?” Freddie asked incredulously. </p>
<p>“We aren’t in that situation, so I don’t think we need to explore it,” John answered. </p>
<p>“I...that’s probably the beer talking, but we’re still discussing this later,” Freddie said, shaking his head as he went to the phone. </p>
<p>“Having a good time?” Jim sounded half-asleep, but happy. For nearly three in the morning, it was better than most people would sound. </p>
<p>“No, we need you.” </p>
<p>“Oh my god, what have they done? Is anyone hurt?” </p>
<p>“No, but I am tempted to give them all a smack for this,” Freddie replied. “We need someone who deals with hair, and if there’s anyone I would call for that, it’s you. How often do you deal with braids?” </p>
<p>“Not often at all, if I’m honest,” Jim said. “But I can come over and do my best. And I am awfully curious now to see this...” </p>
<p>“I’ll send Phoebe over for you.” </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Phoebe, for his part, was having quite the giggle over it all, but he went and got Jim promptly. </p>
<p>“I’ll leave you two to it,” he said as he led Jim into the house. “There’s enough beer here for us as well, and I imagine this will take some time, so I’ll be fine to drive by the time we leave.” </p>
<p>Freddie watched Jim successfully bite back a laugh as he looked to Brian and John, the only sign of it a twitch of his lips. </p>
<p>“What have you boys done to yourselves?” </p>
<p>“Roger did it to us, actually,” Brian replied. </p>
<p>“You egged me on!” </p>
<p>“I-” Brian paused. “Okay, yeah, I did! And?!” </p>
<p>“You’re as guilty as I am then!” Roger shouted. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Jim said softly. “You can argue guilty and not guilty later-”</p>
<p>“Think we’re all guilty,” John interrupted. </p>
<p>“That seems the accurate take,” Jim agreed. “But that all can wait. Let’s get this fixed first.” </p>
<p>The coffee table was moved, and a chair sat so Jim could sit in between and in front of them, fingers delicately working at the braids. </p>
<p>“We could get you a beer,” Brian offered quietly. </p>
<p>“You could? Jim asked with a smile. “How so?”  </p>
<p>Brian blushed. “Well. I could have Freddie get you one, I suppose.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, but I’ll need to keep my head about me for this, though I can see how you might want to drink to forget this night,” Jim said. “You’re both going to need to be gentle on your hair after this, I hope you know. For a few nights, at least.” </p>
<p>“Yes sir,” Brian mumbled. John only grimaced at a quick tug of his hair. </p>
<p>“There’s one undone,” Jim chirped. “Not my usual fare, but this isn’t as bad as I was expecting. And not terribly done either, may I say, Roger.” </p>
<p>“I don’t think Rory will let me even look at her hair if she finds this out,” Roger said miserably, finally casting his sunglasses aside again to the table. He looked tired, and much more sober. </p>
<p>“Lucky you are that she’s still a baby then,” Freddie said. “And she doesn’t need to find this out unless anyone should tell her. Which none of us will.” </p>
<p>“I might,” John attempted to shrug. </p>
<p>Roger glared at him for a moment, then broke into a laugh. “Fine. You can be the one to tell her, and braid her hair when she bans me from it.” </p>
<p>“I can work with that,” John said. “Not a terrible exchange.” </p>
<p>“I’d rather you not tell her,” Brian said. “Would really rather that no one knows about this, in fact.” </p>
<p>“Right, right,” Freddie said, trying to grab the Polaroid camera Phoebe had also retrieved from the house as surreptitiously as possible. The picture he snapped was quick, but Jim smiled beautifully for it. Brian flipping him off and John rolling his eyes were a wonderful bonus. </p>
<p>“Freddie,” Brian sighed. “Why?” </p>
<p>“Memories,” he replied. “Someday we’ll see this picture and laugh at it. Or I will, at least. Think I’ll frame it, actually.” </p>
<p>Brian seemed ready to reply, but yelped instead.</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry,” Jim soothed. “That’s another one done though, if it helps.” </p>
<p>“That does, actually,” Brian said. “Think I can almost move my neck.” </p>
<p>“Give me another ten minutes, and I think I’ll have you freed,” Jim said, his fingers moving swiftly and deftly now. </p>
<p>“Are you really making eyes at him now of all times?” Roger asked Freddie with a grin. </p>
<p>“I like watching my man at work, so sue me,” Freddie said. “He’s doing something wonderfully kind, and he looks good doing it, how can I not admire that?” </p>
<p>Jim blushed, but didn’t cease his work. </p>
<p>“What would we do without you two?” Roger asked, leaning back in his chair. </p>
<p>“Be touring like this, I suppose,” John replied. “Can you imagine?” </p>
<p>“Forget touring,” Brian said. “What about every day?” </p>
<p>John was lost in thought for a moment. “Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday morning at my house, Wednesday afternoon, Thursday, and Friday at yours, then Saturday and Sunday we take a day to go bother Roger and Freddie at their homes.” </p>
<p>“Have you been plotting that out this whole time?” Brian scoffed, then shrugged. “Though, it isn’t a terrible schedule.” </p>
<p>“That’s what I thought,” John said. “Fair amount of time with everyone.” </p>
<p>“Luckily, there’ll be no need for it,” Jim said. “Done! Go ahead and let yourselves move, before you end up stuck that way.” </p>
<p>There was an unsettlingly loud crack from both of their necks as they straightened up and moved their heads and shoulders to loosen back up. </p>
<p>“We owe you,” Brian said with a happy sigh. “If ever you need a favor-” </p>
<p>“I’ll give you both a call,” Jim interrupted with a laugh. “Now, I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m ready for bed. “It’s nearly...” </p>
<p>He frowned. “Or not. It’s nearly five-thirty. I’ve got work by six-thirty today.” </p>
<p>They all winced at that. </p>
<p>“Perhaps a day of just you and Freddie napping, with no calls from us?” Brian offered.</p>
<p>“And a dinner at some later date,” John added.</p>
<p>“With less to drink,” Roger said. “Who am I kidding, we’ll still have a good time and probably over-indulge. But no hair braiding.” </p>
<p>“If that’s a promise, then I can agree to all of that,” Jim said. “We’d best head home. Will you all be alright now?” </p>
<p>“Nothing wounded now but my pride,” Brian replied. “Thank you, again.” </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>At home in Garden Lodge, the picture from that night would find a home on a mantel, in a small silver frame. </p>
<p>It remained in that silver frame, later, taken by Jim from Garden Lodge. </p>
<p>And many years after, on an end table in Roger’s home, the silver frame still gleamed, a small note in Jim’s handwriting tucked into it: <em>He would want you to have this, and I do as well. Take care. </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>